This invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing sound utilizing binary signals.
Most computer systems include a speaker typically driven by binary signals for the purpose of generating beeps, buzzes, clicks and similar sounds for alerting the user about certain conditions in the system. High quality sound, however, such as voice music, sound effects, and the like, cannot be produced on computer systems unless they are equipped with some type of analog signal generating apparatus capable of producing analog audio signals. Such signals would typically be amplitude modulated with the sound information which was to be produced and the signals would be supplied to a conventional speaker to operate the speaker and produce the desired sound. However, provision of such special sound producing apparatus could be costly, possibly making it undesirable at least to certain users. On the other hand, a computer system having the capability of producing high quality sound, without the attendant additional cost, would be desirable and attractive to almost all users since an additional dimension of use of the system would be available.